elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skooma (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I think that a quote from Uraccen, in Cidhna Mine, should be used. His description of Skooma is as follows: "Bottles of Moon Sugar. Khajiit use it as a... pick-me-up. It passes the time." TomuDes (talk) 22:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) If you read the description for Skooma on this page, it kind of sounds like a substance that plauges us here in the real world and moonsugar is the unprocessed plant version of it. Don't ya think? Nerus.sentia (talk) 21:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ...yes? Skooma is a clear fantasy counterpart to the long historical, international use and trade of opium. The Morrowind book "Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma-Eater" is a riff on the real-world book "Confessions of an English Opium-Eater," which is about laudanum (a derivative of opium). It's pretty obvious if you know your world history. :Seeing as how it comes in a bottle and appears to be a beverage, makes it a much stronger parallel to laudanum than crack, despite what the description is strongly hinting. I see no evidence in the game that it's smoked. Tyrasis (talk) 07:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The last setance in the trivia has a gramatical error. Although he possibly consumed the Skooma, his eccentric behavior is caused by read the Elder Scrolls. Although he possibly consumed the Skooma, his eccentric behavior is caused by reading the Elder Scrolls. Or more acurately... Although he possibly consumed the Skooma, his eccentric behavior is caused by reading an Elder Scroll. Maxodactyl (talk) 23:53, February 16, 2012 (UTC)maxodactyl :I second the motion. It bothers me greatly. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 22:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Add This Link To Skooma (Skyrim) Could you please add what is written below to the bottom of the Skooma (Skyrim) Page. All other Elder Scrolls Narcotics have a "See Also" besides this one that lead to the Narcotics Disambiguation page. Thank you. \/ I, an anonymous contributor, would like to request that Niluva Hlaalu be added to the page's list of Skooma Addicts the skooma makes me think of hashish since it seems to be that the oil can be boiled. ~ ~ ~ ~ See Also *Narcotics Merchants.. The fact that the many merchants will buy skooma from the Dragonborn, even though it is classified illegal, should be added. StarlinSkyrim (talk) 02:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim Should it be added that ther reason for why skooma has no effect on the dragonborn is because he is immune to it by his dragonblood? Locations *In the cabin on the shipwreck Orphan's Tear, near the bandit's bed. Dreddric (talk) 20:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Crack This is like crack dam why cant i sell this to kids Crafting Please add that it is not possible to create Skooma at an Alcahmy Table-->Crafting 02:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Can we please add this or at least get solid conformation on this? It never says specifically in the topic that you can't craft it, in fact it suggests that you can. : ProjectRay12 (talk) 00:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Just came across a skooma addict selling it just outside Markarth on the roads. It should be written down that they are not vendors, but addicts willing to sell and can be found anywhere along the major roadways of Skyrim. Nimrod X Accuracy issues There is no in-game nor legit OOG evidence indicating that nightshade is part of the process of creating skooma. So far as I can tell, this idea comes from a text included in the Tamriel Rebuilt mod; it may also be derived from Skooma Overhaul . I don't know. Regardless, it's still fan work, and as I understand it, fails to meet this wiki's standards for valid sources. Due to this, "Leaf Skooma " is also unsupportable. "There is no known Leaf Skooma in Skyrim" because it's just not something Bethesda's included nor recognized. "High-grade skooma" also appears to be from Skooma Overhaul, right down to the recipe. I would reccomend that references to these items be excised from this page as well as Skooma (Oblivion) and the Leaf Skooma page be removed. I'd start doing this myself, but this page is edit locked and I'd rather not create inconsistencies between the articles. 00:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : Leaf Skooma has been removed from all articles. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 02:58, October 30, 2013 (UTC)